Depois
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Por quê as lágrimas? O que houve? Que diabos aconteceu naquela cozinha?


Depois  
by Ifrit

O cachorro quente já estava no fim e nada dos tais pratos. Não eram necessários, é claro, mas por que ela demorava tanto para voltar? Resolveu ver o que estava tomando tanto tempo.

"Monica, esquece os pratos..."

Então ele a viu. Parada, olhando-o de um jeito... parecia que estava vendo um sobrevivente de guerra. E tinha o rosto molhado, esteve chorando. Por quê?

"O que foi?" - Ele se aproximou um pouco e ela o abraçou - "Monica... O que foi?"

Ela apenas estreitou o abraço. Respondeu que estava bem, que estava 'ótima'. 'Como assim, ótima?' - Ele pensou. Ela o apertava contra sí com força, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele era sólido ou coisa assim. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, dando-lhe tempo para se acalmar, mas ainda queria saber o que aconteceu. Afastou-a gentilmente e a conduziu de volta para a sala.

"Certo, Monica, agora que está mais calma, quer me dizer o que aconteceu para te deixar assim?" - Doggett perguntou, cauteloso.

Monica apenas o olhou, sabia que ele não acreditaria em uma só palavra do que ela lhe contasse. Isso porque até mesmo para ela estava tudo muito estranho, a idéia de um universo paralelo, em teoria até que era plausível, mas na prática... como explicar? Ela sabia também que ele não a deixaria em paz enquanto ela não explicasse o que houve, mas ele não acreditaria, disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

"Você não vai acreditar, John. Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo se passou para você aqui, mas posso afirmar que estive em outro lugar, onde se passaram alguns dias..."

"Você, em outro lugar? Mas você só veio pegar pratos... que história é essa de 'outro lugar'? Você teve uma alucinação, é isso?" - Ele se aproximou dela no sofá, estudando sua expressão.

"Não, John... viu? Não vai acreditar, eu sei. Vamos deixar este assunto como está, sim?"

"Não, não vamos. Eu entro na sua cozinha, onde você foi apenas para pegar pratos, e te encontro chorando e me olhando como se eu tivesse ressuscitado dos mortos, não, eu quero saber o que houve, ora... sempre me contou as coisas, por que não quer fazer isso agora?"

"Já disse que você não vai acreditar..."

"Esquece isso e me conta de uma vez o que houve, Monica! Estou ficando ainda mais preocupado com você..."

"Está bem, eu conto.

"Certo. Por que estava chorando?"

"Do início, John. Eu fui à cozinha pegar pratos para nós, certo? Então o telefone tocou e era o diretor Skinner. Ele me disse que você... que você tinha sido baleado e que estava sendo levado para o Hospital Memorial..."

"Eu? Baleado? Que idéia..."

"Foi o que eu pensei na hora. Você estava bem aqui, na minha casa, comendo um cachorro quente. Foi o que eu tentei dizer para ele, que era impossível. Mas quando eu caminhei até a sala, ainda com Skinner na linha, você não estava em parte alguma. Aí eu fui até o hospital."

"Você está me dizendo que eu sumí? Mas você não voltou daquela cozinha até a hora que eu fui ver o que você estava fazendo..."

"John, vai me deixar contar ou não?" - ela o interrompeu e ele assentiu. - "Então, eu fui encontrá-lo no hospital. Quando cheguei lá, encontrei Brad, ele me disse que você foi encontrado em um beco, depois Dana veio e estava tão desacreditada da sua recuperação, ela me disse que você..." - Ela parou de falar, como se tivesse medo da reação dele.

"Eu o quê?" - Ele insistiu.

"Ela me disse que você ficaria paralítico, para sempre." - Monica abaixou a cabeça.

"Que sonho maluco você teve..." - Ele a virou para sí - "Monica, sabe que sonhos não são reais, então por que chorava?"

"John, não foi um sonho. Aconteceu, não aqui, mas aconteceu. Havia um homem. A princípio ele queria me incriminar. Ele, eu não sei como, usou minha arma para te ferir. Fui interrogada e mantida sob vigilância porque pensavam que eu havia atirado em você. Até que você acordou. Skinner percebeu que você se comunicava com um dos dedos, usando código Morse. Você deu o nome do homem, Lukesh. Você conhece este nome, John?"

"Bom... na verdade sim. Investiguei este homem há algum tempo. Mas o que tem isso a ver com seu sonho?"

"Já disse que não foi um sonho, John. Este homem era um doente. Ex-paciente psiquiátrico. Ele tinha um mundo só dele. Acho que fui parar neste lugar, John. Entende? Houve uma realidade em que ele quase te matou." - Monica voltou a chorar ao lembrar daqueles dias.

"Mas, Monica, você mesma acaba de me dizer que ele não conseguiu me matar nesta tal 'outra realidade', então por que está assim? Aqui estamos todos bem, como você pode ver... e lá, na sua 'outra realidade', ele também não conseguiu me matar..."

"Mas eu te matei, John." - Ela abaixou novamente a cabeça. - "Eu te matei, eu..."

"Você? Monica, que idéia maluca, você não faria isso..."

"Não, foi... bom, você usava um equipamento de comunicação para pessoas com trauma de medula, um daqueles computadores... e enquanto conversávamos, eu te contei a minha versão dos fatos, que você estava na minha casa, que comíamos cachorro quente e no minuto seguinte Skinner me ligou avisando sobre você. Então você me contou que estávamos investigando o tal Lukesh, que ele havia cortado a minha garganta e que você o havia encurralado em um beco. Que você desviou o olhar por um segundo e ele não estava mais lá, então ele apareceu atrás de você e atirou... com a minha arma. Aí eu pensei que talvez nós dois tivéssemos razão, que nossas versões, haviam realmente acontecido. Perguntei a você o que seria preciso para que isso acontecesse. Você me deu a resposta, John..."

"Eu? Mas isso é loucura... o que eu te disse?"

"Você me disse que era preciso que nós dois tivéssemos irmãos gêmeos, o que não tínhamos. Foi aí que cheguei à teoria da realidade paralela. Expliquei-a para você mas, claro, você não acreditou. De qualquer forma, não adiantaria nada. Eu não sabia como resolver aquilo tudo."

"Mas você resolveu. Você acordou. Bastava acordar do sonho, não é?" - Ele piscou para ela, tentando melhorar o humor.

"Não, John. Eu não 'acordei do sonho' simplesmente. Eu te matei."

"Ok, agora isto já virou um pesadelo. Me diga então, por que você me mataria?"

"Na verdade, a idéia foi sua, o que não tira a minha culpa. Você me disse que, se você morresse, o meu Doggett, o outro Doggett voltaria..." - Ela encarou Doggett, que parecia chocado - "Eu sei, você nunca teria me dito algo assim, não é? Mas lá você disse. Você acreditou na minha teoria maluca, acho que nem mesmo eu acreditava nela, mas você acreditou. E você estava certo."

"Então você me matou para acordar do sonho?

"Sim. Quando eu desliguei os aparelhos que o mantinham vivo..." - Ela segurou um soluço - "Eu segurava sua mão, tive tanto medo de estar errada... sentí seu corpo perder a vida, e então... quando soltei sua mão, estava de volta à cozinha. Tive medo, John, de você não estar na sala. Aí você apareceu, vivo..."

"Então era por isso que você olhou para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma!!!" - Doggett riu, mas se arrependeu em seguida ao ver a expressão da parceira, que ainda chorava.

"Monica... desculpe. Olha, já passou. Nada aconteceu aqui, estamos bem... eu detesto te ver assim, vamos, sorria..."

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido. Realmente, nada havia acontecido, nada de mal. Mas pensar que tudo o que viu poderia ter realmente acontecido era horrível. Era horrível pensar em perder John. E sabia que, com a vida que levavam, isso era perfeitamente possível. Mas ainda assim, não era de seu feitio viver carregando medos ou sofrer por antecipação.

"É verdade, John. Nada aconteceu aqui, e eu estou muito feliz por isso." - Ela limpou as lágrimas que ainda caiam.

"Mas a idéia de me perder te fez perder o chão, não é? Eu nunca te ví chorar tanto em todos esses anos..." - Ele brincou.

"Não seja convencido, John Doggett!" - Ela empurrou-lhe o braço, brincando.

"Mas não é verdade? Bom, se te faz sentir melhor, eu também detestaria a idéia de te perder." - Ele sorriu, dessa vez com uma expressão mais séria - "Nem sei o que faria..."

"John..." - Ela o fitava diretamente nos olhos - "Nós não nos perdemos de vista, nem quando deveríamos, não vai ser agora que trabalhamos juntos que isso vai acontecer, não é?" - Ela se afastou um pouco no sofá, retomando a posição inicial.

"Não posso te dizer que acho normal o que acabou de me contar, mas posso te dar minha opinião... posso?"

"Pode." - Ela se virou novamente para ele, interessada.

"Bom, eu acho que... sem querer parecer pretensioso, é claro... que você teve uma dessas visões subconscientes, essas de que você me fala às vezes... e que talvez entre nós ainda exista algo, como dizer, algo não resolvido. Vamos lá, Monica, só você pode dizer o que é realmente..."

"John, você sabe que este é um campo minado. Acho que você sabe o suficiente, seria leviandade minha expor qualquer coisa a mais."

"Mas..."

"Você sabe que estou aqui e é obvio que sabe o que sinto. Não vou arriscar tudo em um mau passo. E quer saber? Ainda tenho um cachorro quente me esperando na cozinha!!!"

Monica se levantou, deixando Doggett um tanto pensativo no sofá. 'O que estive fazendo?' - Ele pensou. Seria essa uma maneira de fazer com que ela tomasse a iniciativa que ele devia tomar? Possivelmente. 'Porque seria mais fácil assim.' - A resposta ecoou em sua mente. Sentiu-se culpado pelo egoísmo. Ela tinha razão, ele não estava nem um pouco pronto para isso. Mas se sentiu feliz ao ver que ela o estava esperando, pacientemente. 'Quanto egoísmo...' - Sua mente o perturbava novamente. Era muito egoísmo mesmo, se sentir assim por saber que ela o esperaria. Mas até quando? De repente pensou que ela poderia se cansar, todos se cansam afinal. Ouviu-a chamando da cozinha. 'E se...'

Caminhou de volta até a cozinha. Lá chegando, encontrou-a com a outra metade do cachorro quente na mão, parecia que nada havia acontecido. Tomar uma atitude, era a resolução que estava em sua cabeça. Ela ainda o encarava, sorrindo como sempre, quando ele se aproximou, tirou-lhe o sanduíche da mão e a abraçou. Ela se deixou ficar por algum tempo, mas se afastou. No entanto, ele ainda segurava-lhe os ombros, mantendo o olhar. Ficaram assim por mais alguns segundos, até que ele se aproximou lentamente. Quando estavam a milímetros de um beijo, ele desviou o trajeto, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela sorriu. Ele sentiu-se derrotado mas por algum estranho motivo, soube que fez a coisa certa. Se afastaram, e a expressão dela era um misto de aprovação e frustração.

"Desculpe, eu não..." - Ele começou, embaraçado.

"Não, John... não tem problema." - ela o assegurou com o olhar - "Então? Tenho alguns livros para arrumar, vai me ajudar?"

"Pensei que tinha perdido a mudança..."

"E aposto como ficou triste por isso, não é? Bom, digamos que eu não o deixaria de fora e guardei algumas tarefinhas masculinas para o meu amigo policial, venha!"

E ela o levou até uma ante-sala. 'E tudo continua como sempre...' - ele pensou. Por enquanto seria assim. Depois veriam. Depois.

XXX

E é isso aí mesmo. .;


End file.
